sebuah nama
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: Kembali, langkahnya teredam; menumpuk salju. Menumpuk harapan yang kian lama kian memupus. Biarlah, untuk saat ini, hanya sebuah nama yang menemani. Hanya sebuah kenangan indah yang teringat memori. Yang tercipta dan tak akan ia lupa./ Cover by emoblondieartist
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Gumpalan kapas masih menutupi sebagian cakrawala. Putih salju dan putih awan menyatu mendominasi langit. Angin seringkali berhembus mengecup kulit yang membuat temperatur makin berkurang di akhir musim.

Jejak kaki membekas di tumpukan salju saat orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Menjelang senja, dingin masih setia mengudara. Melangkah pelan, dia rapatkan jaket untuk menghalau dingin musim. Langkahnya teredam tumpukan salju. Membekas, membuat tapak kaki baru.

Gerbang hitam yang menyambutnya itu tertutupi warna putih. Jalan setapak yang biasa dilaluinya pun sama sekali tak terlihat, terselimuti salju sejauh mata memandang. Butir-butir halus masih berjatuhan dari langit kala kaki itu berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pusara.

Pusara itu pun memutih tertumpuk salju, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Dalam diam dia membungkukkan diri. Sebuket bunga di tangannya berpindah tempat. Warna putih itu kembali menyatu dengan sesama. Butir-butir putih pun ikut bergabung setelahnya.

Salju berjatuhan kala tangannya tergerak untuk sedikit membersihkan pusara di hadapannya. Mengelusnya pelan, menyibaknya, memperjelas kata yang seringkali terlihat mata.

Sebuah nama. Hanya sebuah nama yang bisa dipandang manik hitam itu. Bukan senyuman, sentuhan ataupun perkataan halus yang dulu sering menyapa indra. Nyatanya, itu hanyalah sebuah nama.

Ukiran nama itu membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Berjalan seperti biasanya. Perkataan juga perbuatan lembut wanita itu begitu ia rindukan. Sangat menenangkan kala wanita yang melahirkannya itu menyentuhnya lembut, membuat dirinya terhanyut. Hanya senyum kecil yang ia perlihatkan kala memorinya itu menguar.

Mata kelam itu beralih pada dua pusara di sampingnya. Kembali, putih berjatuhan kala tangan dingin pria itu menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk menutupi pusara. Memorinya mengulang cerita lama, saat mereka masih berkumpul hangat sebagai sebuah keluarga. Rasanya seperti tak percaya. Dulu, ada kakak sebagai lawan tandingnya. Ada ayah sebagai satu-satunya alasan untuk menandingi kakaknya sendiri. Dan ada ibu untuk menyemangatinya, tempatnya bersandar dari kegelisahan. Namun kini hanya ada dia. Bertahan, yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu karena alasan apa. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah cerita usang yang telah lama pudar. Yang hanya tersisa di dalam ingatan.

Oniks itu terdiam. Sekelebat emosi nampak hadir di dalamnya. Di balik desau angin, kedua tangan itu mengatup di dada. Manik hitamnya menutup, menampakkan guratan kesedihan di wajah rupawan. Di keheningan dia memanjatkan do'a. Mengucap permohonan penuh khidmat. Merendah, menundukkan diri, memohon dari yang terdalam. Hingga belaian angin menyudahi.

Hanya udara yang mendesah manja kala dirinya kembali menatap pusara-pusara itu. Lalu manik legamnya pun beralih memandang cakrawala. Senja semakin menyingsing, terganti dengan kelam malam yang kian lama kian tercipta.

Sudah waktunya. Kembali ia menatap pusara-pusara itu, menatapnya hampa; tersiksa.

"Aku pulang."

Desahan angin menemaninya melangkah menjauh. Sedikit kencang, hingga menggerakkan ranting kering yang memenuhi halaman makam. Memberikan musik baginya, bagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

Kembali, langkahnya teredam; menumpuk salju. Menumpuk harapan yang kian lama kian memupus. Biarlah, untuk saat ini, hanya sebuah nama yang menemani. Hanya sebuah kenangan indah yang teringat memori. Yang tercipta dan tak akan ia lupa.

Sebuah nama yang berharga. Menemani di kesendirian. Begitu berarti, yang selalu menjadi arti di kehidupan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Voice of Author-(VOA):**

Maaf jika ada kekurangan. _**Happy**_ _Birthday for me_ ….

Untukmu, Tercintaku. Di sini aku memuja, merindumu. Hanya bisa tersenyum dan memejamkan mata; mengingatmu di sisi para bidadari, yang menyemangatiku tanpa henti. Aku tahu, kau tersenyum di sana. Maka biarkan aku ikut tersenyum, menutupi hati yang sejak lama kosong tanpa arti.

17-24.01.14

Tak terasa, 6 tahun sudah dirimu tiada.


End file.
